BMW M3 GTR (Street)
The BMW M3 GTR is a car featured in Need For Speed Most Wanted as the main car, It is took in by Razor in a race where he sabotages your cars engine at the beginning of the game, but in the end of the game if you beat him you are given the car back, and you can do what you please with it like free roam, add details to it, or even sell it for $250,000. It also appears as a minor car in Need for Speed: Carbon. In the beginning of the game, it is unfortunatly totaled because of ex police officer cross chases you down and you have nothing you can do to avoid him, you are forced to run into the road barriers to which totals your ride. but it will be given back if you complete every race in career mode, and it will only be available in custom race where it's in bonus cars, and it is not possible to obtain it in career mode. Also, in Need For Speed: Undercover, you can create a makeshift version, as the games supply the BMW M3 E46, where the wide body kit looks nearly identical to that of the GTR. The game also offers the same vinyl design. Design: As it is supposed to be based on a street version of the BMW M3 GTR, it is actually a mixture of the street version and race car version. It has the same side exhaust, bodykit, and interior as the race version of the BMW M3 GTR, but then again it has the street version shape. It is suppose to be a 2003 version but they didnt even make a 2003 BMW M3 GTR version, only a 2001 and 2002. Its not quite official what year its suppose to be yet. It is strongly modified, and one of the fastest cars in need for speed most wanted, but is not as fast in need for speed carbon with moderatly fast performance. It's vinyls are custom blue full bodykit stripes with a custom spoiler. It also has a special and highly modified interior, which has only one red seat in it, custom roll bars, and a castrol-syntec fuel injection pump which has the fuel tank connected to the rear windows. It also supposely has a V8 engine but when it can achieve speeds at over 200mph, its got to be at least a V10 or more. Future apperances: It is possible that it will appear in future need for speed games but is not likely do to the BMW is over a decade old, and there's tons of other cars out there that could be the main car and it hasn't appeared in any of the need for speed games since nfs carbon. Trivia: *It is a popular car in real life culture, and is very popular to create as a modification in grand theft auto games and other games. *Tuner transformation the T.V. show made a copy of the BMW M3 GTR but with a BMW CCI, many people ask why they couldn't just use a regular BMW M3 or M3 GTR, the car didn't turn out to look much like the one from need for speed most wanted as many people complain, the vinyls looked low budget and they clearly didn't put much effort and hard work into building the car, but it did look somewhat simular to it's goal. *It has very high simularity's to the race car version of the BMW M3 GTR like the side exhaust, fuel tank in rear windows. *If you look closely at the rear fuel tank because since it's parts are by castrol syntec, the white outlining on the fuel tank is shaped just like the castrol syntec sign or logo.